custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:YJF: Angel of Darkness
Welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi, Im Ciaranhappy! Welcome to the wiki! RE: Hey! I'm glad you like my MOCs. If you want to talk, I'm fine with just trading talk page messages here. (Not sure what to talk about, though. XD Did you want building tips, perhaps?) Oh, by the way. Don't forget to add this: ~~~~ at the end of each talk page message. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 I find it to be harder, and prefer other ways. Perhaps sometime we could go on a wiki that has chat or something. Try Custom Hero Factory Wiki. You keep forgetting the ~~~~, and leave your replies on MY talk page, please. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 A Question This message was made regarding the image used for your latest page, Jindrexa. Do you have permission from the creator of the MOC to use his/her creation for the page? If so then no problem at all, however, you will have to provide evidence of your request. If not then I'll have to ask you to remove the image from the page or acquire permission for its use. Thanks in advance. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) has already informed me that you had already acquired permission. Thank you anyway and sorry for any inconvenience. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 07:13, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Organization of Darkness Sure. Go ahead. It really depends on the person you want to take the image from, whether they have an existing policy for, or indeed against, their image use. We do ask that you verify this by showing proof of free image-use or a screenshot of their expressed permission before you upload the images onto our site. No. As the policy states you need to be able to prove you have permission. We need evidence that they have given their consent for you to use their MOC in your story. Image Misuse So this has been brought to the staff's attention. Looks like a pretty clear indication that Clever Crowe does not want you to use his images and yet you've just uploaded a new batch of content taken straight from his MOCpages account. Are you aware that using someone else's image and not giving them any credit is theft and is a clear breach of our rules. I ask you this because you have, on multiple occasions, stolen someone else's work without giving them proper credit. You most recently used one of this user's images in your Vulcana article. I have checked and there is no record of you asking for permission for this image and absolutely no credit was given whatsoever. Consider this message another warning unless an administrator decides otherwise. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 08:19, November 6, 2014 (UTC) That may be, but I think what Rando07 is trying to point out is that the proof you uploaded doesn't include any indication as to who gave you permission. It could very well be Yuri. Just as easily, however, it could be someone else. We can't tell as the usernames are cut out of the printscreen. That being said, since this looks like a printscreen from a Facebook chat, I think it would be unreasonable to ask you to disclose the identity of the individual. The proof you have uploaded is fine but please, in future, try to include something that identifies the user in the printscreen. If this isn't an option then you can always get in contact with a member of staff to send the printscreen privately so you don't have to upload anything that would reveal peoples' names to CBW. Happy editing. Just a gentle reminder that it's perhaps not a good idea to fill upload summaries with things like "Kraar.....is a friking monster, please for the love of god, don't mess with him". Looks a bit silly in the Recent Changes. Additionally, I'd prefer to see some more solid proof of consent when using Ben Cossy's MOCs. I know he's a fairly easy-going guy and that he has loaned Cossy out for use in the past, but you do still need a detailed printscreen of his consent. No can do, I'm afraid. You absolutely need a printscreen before you upload. I'm going to have to delete the file until I have proof of Ben Cossy's permission. The idea is that you ask him. I'm not the one wanting to use his creation. Look, it's really not my job to be chasing these types of things up off-wiki. You're supposed to arrange this yourself by providing a printscreen. I don't even have contact with Ben Cossy. It would involve me having to go out of my way to validate what seems to be conversational proof as opposed to a physical source of evidence. I'd need some means of ensuring it was really Ben Cossy. As far as I know he doesn't have a Wikia account, which means anyone could show up with the username 'Ben Cossy'. We wouldn't have a means of authenticating him as the real deal. I suppose that would be a viable substitute. But I don't want to see any of this can my brother use your MOC stuff that I've been seeing previously. It has to be addressed to you specifically.